Hetaoni: The Final Loop
by APH Bermuda
Summary: After escaping the haunted mansion Italy and the other nations swore never to venture in the house again. But when the other countries wind up missing will they go back on their word? And what is New Prussia hiding from the others? Oc's included.
1. Looping

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

* * *

**

The sound of heels was echoed in the deserted house. A silver haired girl ran down the stairs until she got to the door.

Her blood red eyes scanned her surroundings as she fumbled with the key to the door until it finally opened. Fling the door open she sprinted out of the large house. In front of the gate of the mansion waited her escape. Panting the girl made her way toward the exit.

Until she stopped and looked behind her. The stork necked monster was right in her trail until.

"STOP!" The young girl shouted and to her surprise it did.

"I WON, AS SOON AS I STEPPED OUT OF THAT GOD FORSAKING HOUSE! How does it feel to lose to the little albino girl who had no means of protection at all? " New Prussia growled at the alien.

"You royal fucked up didn't you? If I were you I would went after the weakest link at my first chance." she continued with a smirk slowly creeping onto her face.

"But that's right…I'm not you now am I?….I'm me."

"As soon as I leave here news will spread Defenseless Albino girl escapes haunted house alive." She taunted the alien." the Canadian nation continued.

"Soon this house would be destroyed. AND Guess who would have the last laugh. HA THAT'S RIGHT. I WOULD!" The Alien growled at the girls snide remarks until she finally looked straight at it.

" But You can take us back… I know what you did for Italy…. So lets try it then hm? You get to try to capture me and I try to get everyone out. I want them back…..I want them all back….." She whispered as anger creped into her voice and clutched the pendent around her neck.

"I WANT THEM BACK!" She screamed while she charged at the alien.

But just as a white light engulfed the two of them as a man with wavy blonde hair got to the mansion. His purple eyes widen as the other nations came to a stop behind him.

"NO!"

* * *

**New Prussia sat outside the door of the world summit meeting hall. Startled she looked around to see the other nations siblings chatting and playing about.**

**"I really went back didn't I….."**

* * *

-"M-Maybe we should turn back you guys?"

"Yeah maybe we should…."

*sigh* "We can't are bosses said this is a meeting we have to attend."

"That's true but why do we have to go? Why not have our nations go like Nihon-sama in my case?"

"There's a world meeting remember…."

"right…"

A group of eight people stood in front of a large mansion.

"….Is this where we are suppose to have the meeting? Inside this mansion?"

A silver hair girl stared at the old mansion with uncertainty in her blood red eyes. Something was off about this house. She knew what it was but knew that she could not say.

"I guess so being this the only place in these woods…."

A long haired blond girl rolled her eyes and gripped the handle of the door and opened it. A grin was plastered on her face.

"Well lets go already! I want to go and get this meeting other with so I can go home! "

All of them but one steeped inside the house. The birds nestled on top of the roof of the large house scattered as red eyes glared at them. Putting her hands in her pockets she clutched the pendent.

"This time it's over….It's either me or you who will go down" Looking up at the blue sky she promised.

With that last thought she steeped into the mansion.

* * *

_Not far off ten nations were making their way up the mountain as fast as they could. _

_They had fallen straight into their trap…._


	2. Begining of the end

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!** though i wish it was real

When New Prussia closed the door she scanned her surroundings. It was a habit she adopted after many times in war. Her eyes narrowed softened as she made her way to the seven other nations or primarily North Mexico.

* * *

Outside the said mansion ten nations finally made their way over to its front gates after an almost three hour hike up a mountain. Panting a certain invisible Canadian Nation stared at the rather large house with a mixture of fear and hatred in his gaze.

He thought that he would never have to set foot in the cursed house again. All of the other nations thought that, they even swore never to come here again.

But yet they were.

Looking to his side he saw the other nations as well trying to catch their breath. After a few deep breaths he stood up straight and waited for the others to do the same.

Once they all caught their breaths they started to discuss the plan of the rescue mission.

"Okay I think that once we get inside we should split up into three groups of three so that we can try to find the eight of them before that thing does." America suggested with a serious look on his face.

"Wait, but there are ten of us who's staying out here?" Canada question the America quietly. The said American turned his gaze to Arthur biting his bottom lip. This caused Englishmen's eyebrows to start to furrow.

There was no way he was having him stay out here. Not when "they" were in that repulsive house with that….. That thing on the loose.

"Alfred F. Jones do not give me that look" Arthur said firmly at the other.

"But…. England."

"No Alfred I will not stay out here end of discussion!" England said firmly again. Alfred was about argue but knew it was no use.

"Well at least stay with me….." He said in quite voice so only the British man could hear him.

But this wasn't what they had expected to be doing after the world conference meeting, but this had to be done. They weren't going into this house for laughs or giggles.

This was personal. His sisters and other nations were at stake here.

* * *

North Mexico was looking at the one of the many stair cases until the red eyed girl made her way into his main line of vision causing him to grin. The black haired Mexican had a pair of regular dress pants and a blue hoody with his headphones hanging around his neck.

Standing closets to the main door a blond haired boy with striking blue eyes smirked at the two 'love birds' as he called the Canadian and Mexican pair which they both seemed happy to prove the statement to be true. Or in his cousin New Prussia's case anyway.

The other seven on the other hand looked over the house with wonder. The youngest of the Bermuda twins a girl with long blonde hair who wore a simple dress shirt and dress pants with a red tie giggled in glee as she and her older twin sister who wore a white sundress looked at the random little trinkets that decorated the front part of the house. Along with the Bermuda twins Little Italy with his shorts and Italian T'shirt he gotten from Italy looked around the main hall of the house.

Fukui Prefecture, Unlike the youngest member of the group twitched in anticipation on guard in case something would try to startle her.

Her crisped Japanese uniform had not a single speck of dirt on it and the golden bow she wore in hair in her hair was in the same condition. She clutched the _***Tessen **_fans in her hands until her knuckles were a colourless white _. _The places aura had her on edge. It was a dark, eerie almost demonic aura she sensed and she didn't like it at all.

Something was defiantly off with this place.

"Okay, so where is this meeting suppose to be?" New Prussia growled as she tried to contain her anxiety in her voice. Each time had started off like this.

"Maybe we have to find-*Crash*" Little Italy started to say but was interrupted by a sound of glass shattering.

This caused the Japanese nation stiffened with her dark brown eyes widening she said quietly.

"What was….that?"

The silver haired girl narrowed her eyes once again.

So the final loop begins….

* * *

**APH: phew It's done.**

**Fukui: good job APH-san.**

**APH: heheh*sweat drop* thanks I can't believe I even finished this chapter after who knows how many days but oh well at least it is Done Now~! Also sorry if it's a bit jumpy but oh well I'll worry about that later. lD**

**New Prussia: Anyways review and I'll give you a AWESOME cookie made by yours truly**

**APH: and GOOD NIGHT FROM OVER IN BERMUDA!**

_***Tessen**_ are folding fans with outer spokes made of heavy plates of iron which were designed to look like normal, harmless folding fans or solid clubs shaped to look like a closed fan. Samurai could take these to places where swords or other overt weapons were not allowed, and some swordsmanship schools included training in the use of the tessen as a weapon. The tessen was also used for fending off arrows and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming. Fukui uses these fans in close combat and long range attacks by throwing them like ninja stars.


End file.
